KAERU
by pika pika chuuu
Summary: naruto kembali setelah 4 tahun... fic pertama saya, salam kenal, terimakasih untuk yang mau membaca, maaf kalau banyak kesalahan (narutofemsasuke)


**KAERU**

Sudah empat tahun aku meninggalkan Konoha demi meraih cita-cita. Meninggalkan keluarga, sahabat, dan semuanya. Empat tahun pula aku tak pernah pulang. Hanya berkomunikasi lewat surat, mengingat desa Konoha termasuk salah satu desa terpencil. Itupun butuh waktu lebih dari seminggu sampai surat yang dikirim sampai ke tujuan. Kini, setelah berjuang keras dikota orang akhirnya aku kembali. Menginjakkan kaki di kampung halaman.

Bau pedesaan menyergap indra penciumanku saat memasuki kawasan yang dikelilingi gunung dan persawahan. Angin sejuk setia mengiringi langkahku. Banyak anak kecil yang berpapasan saat aku melewati jalan setapak yang belum teraspal. Bunyi air sungai terdengar begitu aku melintasi jembatan penghubung rumahku dengan jalan utama. Aku menghela nafas saat mataku menangkap gubuk kecil dengan satu pohon sakura yang menghiasi sisi kiri halamannya. Bersih. Itu yang pertama kali terlintas dibenakku saat kulihat tak ada satupun daun yang tercecer dipelataran meskipun ini adalah musim gugur. Senyum mengembang di wajahku.

Kulangkahkan kakiku mendekati rumah bercat putih itu. Tak banyak yang berubah sejak aku pergi empat tahun lalu. Hanya pohon sakura saja yang terihat lebih besar. Disana juga ada ayunan disalah satu cabang pohonnya. Aku tersenyum melihatnya. Ah! Aku ingat. Dulu juga aku pernah bermain ayunan dengan teman-temanku. Mendadak muncul niat untuk mengingat masa lalu. Perlahan ku dekati ayunan itu. Ku pandangi sejenak lalu ku putuskan untuk duduk disana. Kembali angin menerbangkan surai pirangku.

Tubuhku lelah setelah perjalanan lebih dari satu hari tersebut. Tak ku pedilikan koper yang ku letakkan disamping pohon sakura. Rasa kantuk menyergapku. Munkin efek dari letih. Namun baru saja terlelap , tiba-tiba seperti ada sesuatu yang menarik celanaku. Sekejap ku buka mata. Ku lihat seorang bocah laki-laki berumur sekitar 3 tahunan berdiri dihadapanku. Matanya besar dengan bola mata biru langit menatapku tajam. Rambutnya hitam berantakan. Wajahnya yang menampilkan raut bingung terlihat lucu dengan tiga garis mirip kumis kucing ditiap-tiap pipi gembalnya. Aku terkikik. Bocah itu mundur seketika.

"Hei!", panggilku. Bukannya menjawab panggilanku, ia malah lari sambil berteriak 'ibu'. Kurasa dia takut denganku. Lucu sekali.

Aku kembali menghela nafas sebelum beranjak dari ayunan. Kupungut koper yang tadi kuletakkan. Tapi belum sempat aku berdiri, terderang suara ribut dari dalam rumah.

"Ayo!", sepertinya ini suara anak kecil tadi.

"Iya Menma-kun! Hati-hati!", dan ini ku pikir ibunya.

"Ayolah! Kaa-chan!"

"Kau seperti baru saja melihat hantu"

Ku tolehkan kepalaku kearah sumber suara. Dan...

Angin kembali berhembus. Menerpa tubuhku yang masih setia dengan posisiku. Dia... perempuan yang berdiri dengan tangan kanan digenggam oleh bocah yang tadi membangunkanku. Kami sama-sama diam sampai sebuah panggilan kecil menyadarkan kami dari lamunan.

"Okaa-chan". Mata bulat bocah itu memandang ibunya yang perlahan menitikkan air mata. Sepertinya ia bingung dengan situasi saat ini. Dan panggilan itu terucap dari bibirnya yang bergetar. Lirih tapi cukup untuk kudengar, karena jarak kami tidak terlalu jauh.

"Na.. ruto?"

Kutegakkan tubuhku merespon panggilan tersebut. Senyum lebar yang sarat kerinduan terukir diwajahku. Aku melangkah. Mendekati wanita yang masih mematung seolah tak percaya.

"Aku pulang. Sasuke."

Pecahlah isakannya yang sudah ia tahan. Ia merunduk. Menyembunyikan wajahnya yang basah oleh air mata. Tak tahan aku memeluknya. Merengkuhnya dalam dekapan sayang. Menyalurka segala emosi yang tertahan selama empat tahun tak berjumpa. Meluapkan rasa rindu yang menggebu didada.

Kuseka air matanya saat ia mulai tenang. Ku lirik bocah yang sedari tadi melihat kearah kami berdua. Aku tersenyum, menyamakan tinggi tubuhku agar sejajar dengannya. Kuacak gemas surai hitam berantakannya. Ia melongo. Kemudian bersembunyi dibalik kaki ibunya.

"Tidak apa-apa Menma-kun. Ayo beri salam."

"Eummm... Menma. Namikaze Menma", ucapnya ragu-ragu.

"Oh.. Hei Menma. Aku Namikaze Naruto", balasku.

"Eh..", ia mengerjap lucu. "Namikaze? Okaa-chan?", matanya melirik tanya pada sang ibu.

"Dia tou-chanmu"

"Hehehe... kemari jagoan! Peluk tou-chan!", kataku sembari merentangkan tangan.

Perlahan dengan raut wajah antara takut, senang, bingung, bocah itu menghampiriku. Senyum hangat masih terpatri dibibirku. Ia melirik ibunya meminta persetujuan. Mungkin masih belum percaya sepenuhnya. Mirip Sasuke. Barulah saat ibunya mengangguk ia memelukku. Tangan mungilnya mendekap kerah bajuku erat.

"Oh ya, kau suka apa? Tou-chan bawa oleh-oleh untukmu?"

"Benarkah?"

"He-eum", kugendong ia.

"Eumm... aku suka tomat", ucapnya sambil berfikir.

"Hahahaha...!", tawaku pecah. Dia benar-benar mirip sasuke. Kulirik Sasuke, istriku, yang melangkah masuk membawa koperku. Sedangkan aku masih menggendong Menma dengan mulutnya yang berceloteh tentang apa yang disukainya.

Angin kembali bertiup di desa Konoha. Melirik daun dan menariknya perlahan. Kemudian jatuh. Bersamaan dengan itu pintu rumahku tertutup. Dengan aku, Sasuke dan Menma.


End file.
